


Thunderstorm

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone get him out of here. If he’s stuck with Hinata looking like that the whole night, he might die.In which Hinata and Kageyama are trapped in the gym due to a thunderstorm and Kageyama can’t handle seeing Hinata in his jumper.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Thunderstorm

Hinata and Kageyama are drenched, tired and miserable. So of course their solution to those problems is to is bicker as much as possible.

“This is all your fault!” Hinata seethed, water dripping into his eyes.

“Don’t blame me! You’re the one who wanted more practice!” Kageyama shouts back.

“Well yeah! But how could I know that a massive thunderstorm was coming?” Hinata points an accusing finger at Kageyama. “Besides, you didn’t stop me, so it’s equally your fault!”

“That makes no sense!”

“Yes it does!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“ _Yes_ it does!”

Kageyama resists the urge to shout another ‘no it doesn’t’ but even he has the sense of mind that it would only lead to more irritation for both parties. “Whatever. You’re ridiculous.”

“If I am, what are you,” Hinata says, sticking out his tongue childishly.

Kageyama simply rolls his eyes. “Dumbass.”

Hinata and Kageyama stayed at the gym even after the rest of the team had left. They were entrusted with the key by a tired Daichi, who, listening to their begging pleas, decided it would do more harm than good to deny them. What no one knew of, however, was the massive thunderstorm that was about to befall them.

When it had started, at the time consisting of only a mere shower, they hadn’t paid it any mind. They were too consumed with perfecting their quick attack, one determined attempt after another. But by time the light rain transformed into something more, and they had realised they should probably leave, it was too late.

They had stood in the thick rain, loud thunder striking above them, and contemplated whether it was possible to traverse the distance from the gym to their homes. When it became clear that they could not see even a metre ahead of them due to the culmination of rain and darkness, they turned back to the gym. The storm was too heavy. The streets were flooded, and it was far too dangerous to go anywhere.

They only started fighting once it became apparent that they were not getting out of there any time soon. They had no way of contacting anyone for help.

Firstly, Hinata’s phone had died, which Kageyama scolded him for.

“Why would you not charge your phone while you sleep? Are you an idiot?”

“No!”

Secondly, it was Hinata’s turn to scold Kageyama for his lack of phone contacts. There were only three numbers. Each belonging to his mothers, his father’ (who were both out of town, so they were of no help) and Hinata.

Hinata, who was extremely disturbed by this fact.

“Why the hell do you not have anyone else’s numbers?”

“I don’t need them. I can just ask you for anything.”

“Oh my god,” Hinata slowly closed his eyes, “And I thought your social ineptness could get no worse. It has truly reached new limits.”

“Oi!”

Hinata opened his eyes again, ignoring his protest. “Dumbass, as soon as we get out of here, you’re getting everyone in my phone.”

Kageyama frowned. “Even Tsukishima?”

“Even Tsukishima.”

Hinata was proud of how he managed to get that particular number. He could still remember with wonderful clarity the look of pure hatred the bespectacled boy had given him when he finally surrendered to Hinata’s ceaseless pleading. 

After Kageyama and Hinata argued some more about the fact that Hinata doesn’t remember any phone numbers by heart, not even his mother’s, they were left with the hard truth. They were stuck there. At least until Hinata’s mum became worried, or until the rain stopped. But listening to the thundering rain on the gym roof, the latter wasn’t happening any time soon.

With nothing left to do, they played volleyball. When they got tired and frustrated of that, they yelled at each other again. Then they resumed playing volleyball. Then they fought again. It was a vicious cycle in which they got even more tired and frustrated until they had both had enough. They stopped volleyball and stopped talking completely.

Which leads them back to now.

Where they sit far apart on the gym floor, dejected and annoyed. Luckily for them, playing volleyball had dried their clothes slightly. Or else they would be dejected, annoyed, _and_ cold.

Their cold treatment of each other gets old quickly, however, so instead of just miserably sitting on the cold gym floor, they scout the storage room.

They find gym mats which, while hard, serve as better bedding than concrete. Unfortunately, they find no blankets. Not that they expected to.

Dragging the mats out and lying down on them, they spend a significant amount of time there-Half an hour, if Kageyama gauges correctly from his phone. Apparently, it’s enough time for Hinata to cool down because he won’t stop shivering beside him. He has his legs up to his chest, his arms wrapped around himself, shaking all the while. Kageyama realises he doesn’t have a jumper.

“I’m cold.” Hinata mutters.

“And what do you want me to do about it?

“Nothing…”

Hinata continues trembling, and Kageyama is happy to ignore it at first, but eventually he can’t stand it. Hinata looks so small, trembling in his place on the mat. _Dumbass, its your own fault for forgetting a jumper._

When Hinata shakes again, Kageyama snaps. 

“Stop shivering so much, dumbass!”

“I can’t help it!”

Kageyama frowns and, to his own surprise, finds his hands grabbing the bottom of his jumper and lifting it up over his head. The cool air hits his skin, almost tempting him to put it straight back on, but instead he hands it out to Hinata, who is gaping at him.

“Why do you look like that?” Kageyama says.

Hinata seems to resume brain functionality enough to close his mouth and speak. “Why are you giving me your jumper?”

Kageyama’s outstretched arm falters slightly. “I thought you were cold.”

“I am.” But Hinata says nothing else.

Kageyama is about to withdraw the jumper when Hinata grabs it. Pulling it into his lap, he says, “Thank you.”

When Hinata puts it on, Kageyama realises he has made a mistake. A horrible, awful, terrible, (and whatever other synonym for ‘bad’ there is) mistake.

Because Hinata wearing his jumper, his jumper which is about three sizes too large for him, was not a sight he was prepared to see.

Kageyama realises that Hinata, who is tugging at the sleeves which are so long on him they slip over his hands, is _cute._

The thought slams into him like a truck and he is sure that his face is a vibrant red. Fuck.

It only gets worse when Hinata smiles, all content with the fact he’s no longer cold, and thanks him with a vibrant grin.

Hinata is adorable.

Someone get Kageyama out of here. If he’s stuck with Hinata looking like that the whole night, he might die.

He doesn’t.

But he sure does blush a lot.

*

Later, when they’ve already been rescued by Hinata’s shaken mum and they’ve long since been delivered safely back to their homes, the team discover what happened to them.

“I don’t get it,” Yamaguchi says, “Kageyama, couldn’t you have just called your parents and asked them to call the school or something like that?”

“…”

“Bakayama, you’re so dumb!”

“You didn’t think of it either!”


End file.
